On the Edge
by jarofrainbows
Summary: 'You keep telling me to not die but now you're the one who's dying.' Basically a 'what-if' story. What if Mikasa died? What if Eren and Mikasa got into a fight? What if...Well, just go ahead, read and perhaps, review. 3rd genre, Hurt


Setting: During episode 25 [Wall: Raid on Stohess District, Part 3]

NOTE: Sorry if the characters seem OOC

The ones italicized are flashbacks. Oh and sorry if the story is crappy, I rewrote this story early morning so my mind's mixed up.

Also, I used _'it'_ to refer to the Female Titan so there won't be much confusion (although I doubt it helps avoid confusion though). I didn't include who the Female Titan is because I didn't want to create a spoiler, but anyway, if you want me to use the name of the person behind the Female Titan instead, then feel free to tell me. [Should I tell who is the Female Titan?]

They watched in horror as the girl was kicked, causing her to get flung across the streets and land on the streets a great distance away from where they were.

It happened very fast and no one had time to react and save her. She couldn't do anything either, just watch herself be helplessly flung across the streets, unable to use her 3D Maneuver Gear since it was crushed.

_As the Female Titan ran through the streets, trampling on carts, buildings and even civilians, they Corps' decided that they needed to help Eren catch up with the titan. Here they are once more; ready to sacrifice their lives in order for another titan-shifter's capture, hoping that this time, the female behind the Female Titan would be able to answer the questions they have in store for her. As soon as the titan passed through the roofs of the buildings where the Corps' lay in wait, they immediately activated their 3DMGs, silvery cables shooting out of it and clinging onto the titan's skin or onto another building. But the Female Titan, being included among the 104__th__ trainees squad, was smart enough to know how they function and was successful in plucking a few cables and twirling them around before dropping them on the ground before it. Most of the Corps' were already wounded due to the titan's fast reflexes and tremendous battle skill, which resulted to their retreat to the rooftops once more. Mikasa, however, was still clinging onto the titan, moving with incredible speed as she moves around the titan, scathing the titan's skin with her blades and cutting off its arms. Finally resting on the nape of its neck, Mikasa immediately poised her blades to cut through its flesh, but then it suddenly hardened, causing her blades to shatter. One moment, she was shocked, and that was all it took for the titan to grab Mikasa by the cables of her 3DMG and capture her in its fist. She didn't expect the titan's arms would regenerate this fast, but that's when she noticed that the titan only had one arm, meaning it focused on regenerating only one part of its body to speed it up. Shaking off the thoughts in her mind, Mikasa struggled to escape, but the titan's grip was firm, so firm that it already crushed her 3DMG. She then felt the titan's grip getting tighter, causing some of her bones to crack a bit, and causing blood to suddenly spill from the scratches the titan's sharp fingernails left. A finger lingered along Mikasa's eye, gently pressing it until it bled, then its finger moved to her scarf-covered neck, resulting in a small but deep cut on the fabric and also a cut on her throat as its fingers immediately plucked the scarf off her neck and traced her throat. Blood oozed out almost immediately, and Mikasa was having hard time breathing without making gurgling sounds. The Corps' looked at each other, wondering who'd go to save her, and just as Jean finally mustered enough courage to try and free Mikasa, they saw blood spill out of the Female Titan's hand as its fingers were cut off. Mikasa finally emerged from the titan's hand, attempting to jump off as an attempt to escape. But before she could jump the Female Titan already grasped her with its newly regenerated fingers and with one last squeeze, it threw Mikasa up and kicked her across the district's streets._

All they could do was watch and scream, horror embedded in their eyes. It was Armin though, who snapped out of his state of shock first and immediately used his 3DMG to get to Mikasa, ignoring the fact that the Female Titan was, once more, running away with Eren a few meters behind. As soon as the rest of them saw the little blonde maneuver his way through the streets and buildings in search for his friend, they followed in suit, some left behind to tend to the wounded.

After speeding across the streets, Armin finally stopped to find the girl lying on the blood-stained ruins of a building. He immediately rushed over to her to check her condition. She was paler than usual, her breathing was shallow, pulse dangerously slow, and along with the fact that she was bathed in blood was the scarier fact that her body was slightly twisted into a peculiar angle.

The Corps' couldn't help but gasp in horror as they stared at Mikasa's unconscious figure lying on a pile of rubble.

"What are you guys doing?! Help her!" Armin yelled worriedly, trying to shake the girl awake.

As if snapped out of a trance, they immediately rushed to find a cloth or a bandage to wrap her wounds. Jean, eyes wide in horror, immediately rushed forward, kneeling beside the girl and taking one bloody hand in his.

'You'll get through this, right?' he whispered to her, doubting that she could even hear him.

A few minutes later, some of the soldiers returned, bringing bandages. Armin hurriedly took one off them and tossed one at Jean before returning to Mikasa and they started to bandage her bleeding wounds.

Before they could unroll the bandage, they suddenly heard a pained cough.

"A…rmin? J…J-Jean…" Mikasa muttered weakly, coughing as she desperately tried to call out their names, only to result in more blood gushing out of the cut on her throat.

"Sshh. Shut up, Mikasa. You're going to be alright." Armin tried his best to calm her down, despite the fact that he knows she's in a lot of pain right now even though it doesn't show.

Mikasa smiled back weakly, which temporarily shocked the soldiers who've returned to check on her. It was a rare sight to see Mikasa smile, and somehow, that smile looked sad, as if she knows that she won't be alright.

Armin gingerly unrolled the bandage and wrapped it around her forehead which was dripping with blood while Jean ripped off cloth from his own clothes and wrapped it around Mikasa's throat, tying it tightly to make sure the bleeding stops.

After they finished, Mikasa's breathing dropped its pace, being dangerously slow and weak, as if she's just taking a few more gulps of air before finally giving up.

Armin tried to shake her awake once more, but the girl didn't respond.

"Mikasa!" He yelled, startling his companions, as he continued to shake the girl awake.

"Armin, stop it." Jean irately barked. "She won't wake up anymore."

"Yes she will!" Armin argued, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Jean sighed, "Let's go back."

Picking up Mikasa with him, since he knows that Armin might not be able to carry her, Jean immediately activated his 3DMG and let the silvery cables shoot out from the device,

The rest of the soldiers followed in suit, jumping from building to building until they reached their original location only to find that the battle between the two titan-shifters was over. They found Eren's opponent already encased in a crystal while Hange and her squad mates tried to break it in order to release the person inside it for questioning. Meanwhile, Eren who was already out of his titan form staggered towards Armin and the others once he spotted them. Thankfully, he hadn't immediately passed out after getting out of titan form.

In the midst of waving at Armin, he suddenly realized that all of them wore gloomy faces. Even Jean's usual scowl was replaced with a small frown. He walked over to them, asking what's wrong before realization shot him. As soon as he reached them, he immediately realized that Jean was holding a person, a girl, someone and soon, his mood dropped down too once he recognized the girl.

Armin shot him an apologetic and sympathetic look as Eren grabbed the girl out of Jean's arms. He stared at Mikasa in utter horror and disbelief, finally dropping down to his knees. He watched as her almost-lifeless body tried its best to breathe, resulting in only short and shallow breaths. Wide-eyed, he stared at her blood-covered face, brushing away a strand of hair to reveal her serene face. Despite the fact that she was already in deep pain, she always managed to look so calm and serene, which always amazed Eren.

"How ironic, Mikasa." Eren laughed bitterly, "You tell me to not die and now, you're the one who's dying." His bitter laugh suddenly turned into a cry as the boy pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

Instead of laughing at how pathetic he looked, Jean simply stared at the two, sympathy evident in his eyes. Everyone felt sympathy towards Eren, it was such a heartbreaking scene especially seeing the boy cry and seeing one of the strongest soldiers slowly die.

"What are you waiting for, brats? Bring the two back to the HQ." Corporal Levi, who had already arrived at the scene, said.

The soldiers followed his orders and coaxed Eren into getting on the cart so that they could return. And for the whole trip back, Eren never let go of Mikasa, but he finally dozed off, still having the dying girl in his arms. While riding on their way back, Armin couldn't help but glance at the two who were on the cart, he was worried. What if Mikasa died? What would happen to Eren? Before more thoughts flooded his mind, someone lightly slapped the nape of his neck, causing his thoughts to be disrupted. Armin turned to see who did that and found Jean who shook his head at him.

"Focus on the road." He says, also shooting a quick glance at the two before focusing on the road. And with that quick glance, Armin swore he saw a hint of jealousy in Jean's eyes.

That ends part 1 of this crappy story. I'll edit this again, later.

But a quick question, what do you want to happen to Mikasa?

Reviews are highly appreciated ((=


End file.
